Imagens do mal
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Fanficção baseada no seriado "Millennium", onde o Consultor paranormal Frank Black, investiga casos de crimes perpetrados por psicopatas e demônios encarnados.


Capítulo único: **Espere. Preocupe-se. Quem se importa?**

Minnesota, 1995. Um homem alto, vestido com agasalho de esportes, anda displicentemente pela rua. Ele olha em volta, examinando a paisagem e as deslumbrantes casas daquele condomínio fechado. Escolheu ao acaso uma enorme casa com pintura vermelho queimado. Sua porta era branca, sendo a metade envidraçada com cortinas, e a outra metade de madeira adornada com frisos de metal. Ele tenta abrir a porta. Trancada. Ainda não é esta casa. Volta para a calçada e segue andando.

Ele então vê uma linda casa com revestimento em lascas de madeira branca. Ela tem grandes janelas envidraçadas com canteiros de flores no parapeito. Sua porta é branca, de madeira maciça. Há um grande móbile de tubos de metal, que produzem sons harmoniosos quando o vento sopra e os empurra uns sobre os outros. Esta é uma casa adorável. O homem então anda suavemente com seus tênis de corrida, até a porta da casa branca. Ele força a maçaneta e ela abre. Ele acertou. Esta era a casa certa. Ele entra e fecha a porta devagar atrás de si.

Departamento Central de Polícia de Minnesota. Dois dias depois. O contínuo entrega um envelope laranja, sem remetente para o detetive Frank Black. Ele abre o envelope e tira de dentro muitas fotos polaróides. Todas elas eram terríveis de se olhar.

Evidência policial nº 1: Polaróide mostrando mulher branca, de mais ou menos 30 anos, viva, com uma fita adesiva na boca, pulsos amarrados com fita adesiva. Busto nu. Ajoelhada. Face assustada e chorando.

Evidência policial nº 2: Polaróide mostrando cadáver de cão basset hound, de cor chocolate, sem a metade da perna anterior. A cabeça do cão está ensangüentada.

Evidência policial nº 3: Polaróide mostrando homem branco, nu, corpulento, de mais ou menos 45 anos, morto, amarrado a uma cadeira, com os dedos das mãos sangrando. Há uma grande quantidade de sangue expelida de sua boca.

Evidência policial nº 4: Polaróide mostrando criança branca, do sexo masculino, de mais ou menos 5 anos, nu, morto. Corpo estirado sobre superfície semelhante mesa. Há um grande ferimento sangrante em sua garganta.

O detetive Frank Black ao pegar nos polaróides teve visões do que o assassino viu e sentiu ao martirizar suas vítimas. Ele era o mal encarnado. Frank pôde entender o seu modo de ação e aquilo que o movia. Fez seu relatório e o apresentou ao seu chefe. A equipe responsável pela investigação do caso escaneou as fotos e reproduziu o rosto das vítimas no computador. Tentaram encontrar correspondentes em seus bancos de dados. Eles mandaram as fotos polaróides e o envelope laranja ao laboratório forense para análise de material.

Estes esforços coincidiram com uma ligação anônima, informando que em uma determinada casa, os moradores não eram mais vistos e que a mesma exalava cheiro de podre. Uma viatura da patrulha policial foi até lá para averiguar. Após constatarem o que foi denunciado resolveram invadir, na suposição de que os moradores encontravam-se em perigo de vida. O que encontraram lá dentro reproduzia o que foi retratado nos polaróides, com a exceção de que agora a mulher branca estava morta, com um ferimento à faca na altura do estômago.

Após o isolamento da cena do crime, foi feita a identificação das vítimas, junto com o início da ação da equipe de investigadores forenses no local. Concluíram que um maníaco estava à solta, agindo contra famílias inteiras, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Três meses e cinco casos semelhantes depois, a polícia de Minesotta prendeu um homem de meia idade, Ed Cuffle, branco, alto e magro, sem ficha criminal, empregado de uma delivery, que passava seu tempo de folga torturando e exterminando famílias de pessoas desconhecidas, sem nenhuma justificativa, sem nenhuma razão.

Ele era um psicopata sem sentimentos, moral ou remorso. Frank Black participou dessa caçada humana, utilizando uma habilidade especial de conseguir perceber como funcionava a cabeça do assassino. Ed Cuffle foi condenado à pena tripla de prisão perpétua.

Frank Black, sua esposa Catherine e sua filha Jordan, mudaram-se para Seattle em fevereiro de 1996. Frank comprou um antigo casarão que ele fez questão de pintar de amarelo. Esta era sua cor favorita. O seu sol particular em um universo frio e obscuro. Sua esposa já estava cansada da vida que levavam em Nova York, cidade violenta e povoada de personagens psicóticos saídos de pulp fictions. A paranóia de viver em Nova York estava matando o seu casamento.

Após o nascimento de sua filhinha, considerado verdadeiro milagre, dado que tanto Frank como sua esposa não eram mais jovens, e que agora já contava 4 anos, ela e Frank ficaram mais dependentes um do outro. Mudaram-se para Seattle para dar uma chance a si mesmos de serem felizes. Frank era nesse momento um investigador de polícia aposentado. Ele agora trabalhava como consultor em casos policiais, nos quais não estava diretamente envolvido.

Havia sido cooptado pelo grupo Millennium. Uma espécie de equipe particular de experts em investigação criminal. Frank tinha muitos bons amigos no grupo Millennium, mas com quem ele mais entrava em contato era Peter Watts. Um sujeito soturno e sério, que revelava bom senso e prudência em suas investigações.

A casa escolhida por Frank era recém reformada. Exalava cheiro de tinta fresca e verniz, mas à noite ela rangia como uma velha doente reclamando da vida. Jordan tinha seu próprio quarto e vivia pedindo um cachorrinho de estimação. Frank resolveu comprar-lhe um cão d'água português.

Foi durante uma manhã, em que Jordan resolveu invadir o quarto dos pais, pulando no meio da cama e apertando o nariz de seu velho pai, que Frank foi chamado pela delegacia de polícia local, para ajudá-los a resolverem um caso. Ao chegar à delegacia, Frank foi apresentado ao caso por seu velho amigo, Chefe Blécht.

_Encontraram um corpo queimado, sem cabeça, jogado em uma ribanceira, às margens de um rio local.

_Leve-me até lá.

O local onde fora encontrado o corpo estava cheio de faixas amarelas escritas "Polícia - não ultrapasse - cena de investigação criminal". O sol estava a pino, mas mesmo assim estava muito frio. Havia um traço de tinta branca no chão desenhando a silhueta do corpo que foi encontrado. O cheiro de queimado ainda era muito forte.

Frank ajoelhou-se e tocou a areia do chão próxima ao cadáver. Na sua mente pipocaram imagens de um jovem bonito, de modos esquivos, sendo estrangulado por mãos fortes como tenazes, até desmaiar sufocado. Então o cheiro de combustível impregnou o ar. O assassino esperou pacientemente que o jovem recuperasse os sentidos, para só então atear-lhe fogo, vendo-o correr desesperado, em chamas, esbarrando em árvores e rolando no chão, até cair morto. A seguir um facão o decapitou.

_Ele, o assassino, pensa estar fazendo a obra de Deus. Um serviço de utilidade pública. Ele considera o jovem que martirizou como uma ratazana ou um animal desprezível. Porque o rapaz era homossexual, e o abordou pensando tratar-se de um gay enrustido. O assassino já matou outras vezes. - Frank olhou o rio e a floresta na outra margem. - Vocês encontrarão outros corpos na outra margem.

A equipe de policiais vasculhou toda a área próxima ao rio. Eles encontraram partes de outros corpos: cabeças, mãos, pés, etc. Tudo foi levado para o laboratório do legista. Decidiram fazer vigilância sobre aquela área para interrogar tipos suspeitos, mas isso não deu certo. O local ficou vazio de freqüentadores, assustados com a presença de policiais, e por ter sido associado com um assassinato.

_Estamos checando o DNA, mas até agora nada foi encontrado. - O Chefe Blécht estava desanimado. - Diga-me Frank, como faz isso de entrar na cabeça do assassino?

_Eu deveria dizer anos de prática, mas a verdade é que é um tipo de mediunidade. Mas eu não sou religioso ou um tipo de aberração. Na verdade eu não gostaria de ser desse jeito.

_Você faz falta na delegacia. Deveria pensar em voltar.

_A crueldade, os crimes indizíveis... Isso tudo se torna entorpecente, despersonalizado, comum.

_O que foi que deu errado em Nova York? Por que saiu de lá?

_Eu estava em um caso de crime serial em Minnesota. O nome do assassino era Ed Cuffle. Ele escolhia uma vizinhança e ia até a porta. Se ele encontrasse a porta destrancada, ele considerava isso um convite para matar alguém naquela casa. Ele tirava polaróides das vítimas, que ele enviaria para a polícia. Custou-nos meses, mas nós o apanhamos. Ele está pagando três prisões perpétuas. Algum tempo atrás, recebi uma carta sem remetente. Dentro dela havia polaróides de Catherine no supermercado e na escola. Subitamente o que me anestesiava os sentidos parou de fazer efeito. O entorpecimento tornou-se medo paralisante. Eu não podia sair de casa. Por que eu iria para o trabalho, quando eu não poderia proteger minha própria família?

Frank voltou para sua casa e foi para seu porão. Este fazia às vezes de escritório secreto. Um dos poucos lugares na casa que era proibido para Jordan, e onde Catherine não era bem vinda, mas não proibida de entrar. Também pudera, o local era uma mistura de laboratório de CSI e de sala de conferências da polícia. Havia de tudo ali. Computadores, faxes, impressoras, scanners, moldes, fotografias, câmeras, arquivos, objetos da cena de outros crimes, filmes utilizados em processos criminais, gravações de voz, dossiês, processos, mine-laboratório fotográfico, etc.

Ele permanecia constantemente logado no site do grupo Millennium quando estava em casa. Eles lhe enviavam textos e fotos, além de poder estabelecer chat com os outros experts integrantes do grupo. O logotipo do site era o "oroboro", a cobra engolindo o próprio rabo, outra forma de ver o símbolo da eternidade: o 8 na horizontal.

Após fazer o log in, Frank colocou seus óculos de grau e procurou por arquivos de crimes sexuais, sem preocupar-se em olhar para a tela. O save screen mostrava agora um contador de dias restantes para o fim do milênio. Frank resolveu acessar o banco de dados do grupo. Mandou mensagem privada para Peter Watts e procurou na galeria de fotos de arquivo, por cadáveres queimados e decapitados, em crimes de natureza sexual. Uma das fotos era muito semelhante a do cadáver recentemente encontrado. Poderia se dizer que eram da mesma vítima. Ou do mesmo assassino.

No caso arquivado já haviam capturado o autor. Havia uma foto dele. Um homem branco de 40 anos, careca, funcionário de uma lavanderia. Ele era homossexual enrustido, com suspeita de abusos sofridos na infância. O que o levou a matar outros homossexuais, numa referência clara de não aceitação da própria condição. Ele tinha um rosto marcado, com traços animalescos e um olhar profundo, que encobriam a sua tara.

Frank Black observou o assassino. A face de Frank era enrugada, cheia de vincos e linhas de expressão. Seus lábios eram ressecados e freqüentemente formavam uma linha reta que combinava com as outras rugas do rosto. O que sobressaía no rosto dele eram os grandes olhos azuis escuros, como dois faróis acesos iluminando o crime que tentou permanecer na escuridão.

A tela do computador mostrou uma animação gif em que um envelope chegava voando, com os dizeres "você recebeu uma mensagem". Frank abriu a mensagem já sabendo que era de Peter Watts:

"Frank, tudo leva a crer tratar-se de um morador local. Provavelmente um cidadão de comportamento exemplar, que tem um emprego estável, família e amigos. Talvez seja proeminente na sociedade, ou tenha um cargo de chefia ou de autoridade".

A seguir o aviso de documento anexo piscou. Peter havia lhe enviado uma espécie de questionário para análise de suspeitos de crimes sexuais. Frank clicou em "imprimir documento". Enquanto aguardava a impressão, deteve-se mais uma vez na foto do assassino apanhado pelo caso arquivado. Os sentimentos daquele assassino eram diferentes. Ele sentia prazer sexual em matar outros como ele. Não era como o presente assassino que matava para realizar uma "limpeza moral".

Esse raciocínio levou Frank a considerar religiosos e políticos conservadores como possíveis suspeitos para o crime. Resolveu ir dormir antes que acabasse cochilando no seu escritório secreto. Desligou tudo inclusive a luz. Já ia dirigir-se à escada quando percebeu uma silhueta nas sombras. Frank ficou paralisado pelo horror. Então resolveu ligar o interruptor. Quando a sala ficou iluminada, Frank percebeu que estava sozinho. Achou que estava ficando muito estressado e impressionado com o caso abordado. Por via das dúvidas, checou todas as portas e janelas.

No dia seguinte encontraram outro cadáver com as mesmas características do primeiro. Um jovem prostituto fora asfixiado, queimado e degolado, em uma região oposta à outra na qual foi encontrada a primeira vítima. Era uma espécie de túnel sob um viaduto. Havia muitos sem teto por ali, bem como prostitutas, michês e travestis. Com a descoberta do corpo e a subseqüente ação da polícia, o local rapidamente se esvaziou.

Frank mais uma vez foi até o local do crime. Assim que entrou no túnel, agora interditado, imagens pipocaram em sua mente: O jovem prostituto levantou a blusa para expor o tórax e o abdome. O assassino aproximou-se e conversou com ele. Barganhou pelo preço. Quando acertaram o preço, o jovem entrou no carro tipo van de luxo. A seguir mais imagens de estrangulamento e de um corpo em chamas se debatendo no chão. Um facão ensangüentado agindo habilidosamente no pescoço do rapaz. Frank saiu do torpor ao ser sacudido por Blécht.

_Frank, dessa vez temos uma câmera de vigilância. Acho que poderemos ver nosso suspeito.

_Ele é um homem muito importante Blécht. Você deve se precaver contra intromissões de terceiros nesse caso. Ele tem o poder de abafar tudo e sair impune.

_Do que e de quem você está falando?

_Veja na câmera de segurança.

O Chefe Blécht confiscou os filmes da câmara de segurança e levou-os pessoalmente até a delegacia de polícia. Frank, o tempo inteiro virava-se para olhar para trás, como se sentisse perseguido. O filme foi conectado no computador da polícia. O técnico forense de mídias passou o filme velozmente até chegar a um período de tempo mais ou menos 2 horas antes do crime, que se supunha tinha ocorrido por volta de meia-noite.

Um carro de luxo tipo van parou o carro nas proximidades do túnel. Um michê aproximou-se da janela do motorista. Não se entenderam e o rapaz se afastou para o interior do túnel. Ele fez uma espécie de strip tease, retirando a blusa e abaixando a calça jeans para revelar o corpo. O homem na van saiu do carro e aproximou-se do rapaz. Dessa vez houve acordo e os dois entraram na van que partiu. Apesar da distância e do filme ser em preto e branco, Blécht reconheceu o assassino. Ele estava pasmo e com a boca aberta em surpresa.

No dia seguinte, após uma cerimônia religiosa em um templo presbiteriano, O Chefe Blécht aproximou-se do pastor que conversava com um dos fiéis.

_Senhor Secretário de Justiça, este é uma intimação assinada pelo juiz Chris Carter. O senhor terá que me acompanhar até a delegacia para prestar depoimento.

_O que? Do que está me acusando? Seu imbecil, sabe o que eu posso fazer com a sua carreira?

_Nada pior do que o que fez com a sua, senhor secretário. Sou obrigado pela lei a lhe avisar, que tudo que disser será usado contra o Senhor. Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio. Tem o direito a um advogado. E se não puder pagar...

_Isso é uma afronta. Um desrespeito. Eu vou acabar com você Blécht. Espere e verá.

Frank estava distante, dentro de seu carro observando a prisão do secretário de justiça. Enfim estava sendo feita justiça. Frank sentiu um desconforto, como se alguém o estivesse ameaçando em suas costas. Ele se virou e flagrou do outro lado da rua, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, de vestido amarelo gema. Ela olhava diretamente para Frank, sem disfarçar. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Blécht prendendo o figurão, e quando se voltou para olhar novamente a mulher, ela não estava mais ali.

No dia seguinte, Frank levantou-se e foi recolher a correspondência na caixa do correio. Havia propagandas, cartões de felicitações e um envelope laranja. Jordan desceu as escadas correndo, seguida de Catherine.

_Tchau papai!

_Tchau minha filha, comporte-se.

_Tchau Frank! - Catherine lhe dá um selinho. - Não se esqueça da roupa no tintureiro. Use o microondas para aquecer a lasanha. E não se esqueça de programar o Tivo.

_Não vou esquecer.

_Tudo bem querido? - Perguntou Catherine, se dando conta que seu marido estava aéreo.

_Tudo bem amor, pode ir em paz. - Frank pareceu lembrar-se de algo e segurou no braço de sua esposa já do lado de fora. - Catherine, tenha cuidado, você e Jordan, por favor.

_Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber Frank? - Catherine ficou genuinamente preocupada.

_Não querida. Apenas preocupações de um velho tolo apaixonado pela família. - Frank forçou um sorriso.

Catherine entrou no carro, já tendo Jordan no banco de trás, com o cinto afivelado. Ela olhou para Frank e soprou-lhe um beijo. O carro partiu. Somente depois que as duas mulheres de sua vida já estavam distantes, foi que Frank tomou coragem de abrir o envelope laranja. Dentro dele havia polaróides de Catherine e Jordan na escola, no supermercado e próximas a um táxi com a palavra "Seattle" impressa na lataria. Frank suspirou e tentou não desabar.

**Fim**


End file.
